The Slightly Insane Neighbor
by Ajem
Summary: Kurama has a new, slighly insane, neighbor. What happens when the insanity, along with two friends, enters Kurama's house? Will the Yu Yu Hakusho gang make it without losing their minds? [Hiatus]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Vivian (my friend) and Whitney (my other friend.) They're owned by some other people.**

Note: The screen names for me and my friends have been changed to protect our privacy.

**The First Chapter (gasp)**

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama sat in Kurama's living room. Each was doing their own thing. Kuwabara and Yusuke were eating, Kurama was reading, and Hiei was shining his katana. A knock came from the door and the four looked up.

"I'll get it." Kurama stood up and opened the door. His new neighbor stood outside, a piece of paper in her hand. She had mid-back length black hair and wore black pajama bottoms with a red baggy shirt and had glasses.

"Heyaz everyone. I'm Kurama's neighbor, you must be his friends. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Right?"

The three nodded and continued with whatever they were doing.

"Okay, that's what the flamingos told me."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Flamingos?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the blue flamingoes that live in my head."

Yusuke backed away slightly. "And your name is?"

Kurama sighed and closed the door after his neighbor. "Her name is Ajem and she moved in two days ago."

"Yup. So, Kurama, here is the screen name I made for you so that you can instant message people. It's Rose Whip, that's all. No odd spellings are anything. It fits your personality."

Hiei looked up from his katana. "Instant message?"

Ajem nodded. "It's when you talk to people over the internet." She pulled a laptop from out of no where and signed onto the internet. Two of her friends where on.

_NuMBfLAMe: __Hey, Vivian. Guess where I am?_

_kuramafan: __Where?_

_NuMBfLAMe: __Kurama's house._

_kuramafan: __REALLY?!?!? What's his address, can I come over? Please?!?!?_

Ajem looked up from her laptop. "Kurama, can my friend come over?"

Kurama scratched the back of his neck. "Uh.. Sure, why not."

_NuMBfLAMe: __Alright, you can come over... It's just next door to my house. On the right._

_kuramafan: __I'll be there in a sec._

One second later:

Another knock came from the door and Kurama again stood up to open it. Two girls stood outside, both had short black hair. The one on the left wore glasses and had on a sweater and jeans. The one on the right wore jeans and a baggy white shirt with gloves on.

Ajem introduced her friends, from left to right. "This is Vivian and this is Whitney"

Vivian grinned at Ajem and they both looked evily at Kurama.

"Youko-ize"

Kurama shook his head. "No."

Vivian and Ajem sighed, then continued pestering Kurama.

"Youko-ize."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Hiei sighed and spoke before Kurama could respond. "Could you be a little more annoying?"

Ajem looked at Hiei. "HIEI!!!!" She ran towards him and he tried to get away. He was too slow though and Ajem attatched herself to Hiei's ankle. Hiei reached for his katana, but it was too far away. So he created a fireball and aimed for Ajem, who quickly detached herself from Hiei's ankle.

"See, Vivian, Hiei is /way/ cuter than Kurama."

Vivian shook her head. "He's not very nice, though. Besides, Kurama's cuter."

"No, Hiei."

"No, Kurama."

"Hiei."

"Kurama."

"Hiei."

"Kurama."

Whitney interrupted the argument. "Inuyasha's better."

Ajem raised an eyebrow. "Youko is cuter than Inuyasha."

Vivan spun towards Ajem. "So you admit Youko is cute, then?"

"Well, he's cuter than Suichi, he looks like a girl."

Kurama coughed loudly. "I'm still here, you know."

Ajem blushed. "Er... I mean... er... I love you Kurama!!!"

Vivian glared at Ajem. "But you love Hiei, remember? You wanted to propose to him?"

The two girls began arguing over who liked who and how much. Kurama sighed and picked up Ajem's laptop to begin his adventure in Instant Messaging, Yusuke and Kuwabara went into the kitchen to find more food, Hiei disappeared into the backyard, and Whitney was trying to find a way to get Inuyasha into the living room.

****

****

_**Next time on 'The Slightly Insane Neighbor"**_

_**Yusuke thinks he's a little girl**_

**_Kuwabara takes an IQ test_**

**_Hiei accidentaly burns the house behind Kurama's_**

**_Kurama enters cyberspace_**

**_Vivian and Ajem start a food fight_**

**_Whitney contacts Inuyasha_**

**_Kurama Youko-izes._**


End file.
